Question: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{-4}{8q} + \dfrac{-10}{8q}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $a = \dfrac{-4 - 10}{8q}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{-14}{8q}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $a = \dfrac{-7}{4q}$